The present invention relates to a workpiece manipulator or positioner. The positioner of the present invention may be utilized to position successive workpieces relative to an industrial robot for processing by the robot, or a tool held by the robot. The positioner is particularly well-suited for use in robotic workpiece laser processing, where there is a continuing drive to optimize the size of the envelope through which a workpiece may be rotated and a continuing need for a positioner of optimum structural stability.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a workpiece positioner is provided including a positioner chassis, a specially designed rotary framework, and first and second sets of workpiece supports. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a workpiece positioner is provided comprising a positioner chassis, a rotary framework, and first and second sets of workpiece supports. The rotary framework defines opposite rotary framework ends and is coupled to the positioner chassis so as to be rotatable about a longitudinal framework axis. The first set of workpiece supports is positioned on opposite ones of the rotary framework ends so as to define a first workpiece axis extending between the first set of workpiece supports. The second set of workpiece supports is positioned on opposite ones of the rotary framework ends so as to define a second workpiece axis extending between the second set of workpiece supports. The first workpiece axis and the second workpiece axis lie in a common workpiece plane. The rotary framework includes a crossing structure secured to the opposite rotary framework ends and extending along the longitudinal framework axis. The crossing structure comprises supportive sheet material. The supportive sheet material is arranged so as to be intersected by the common workpiece plane. A transverse cross section of the supportive sheet material converges in the direction of the common workpiece plane.
The transverse cross section may include a first angle defining a first workpiece accommodating sector and the first workpiece axis may be arranged within the first workpiece accommodating sector along a projection bisecting the first angle. The transverse cross section may include a first angle defining a first workpiece accommodating sector and the first workpiece axis may be arranged within the first workpiece accommodating sector along a projection bisecting the first angle. The crossing structure may be arranged to function as an arc shield where workpieces supported between the first and second sets of workpiece supports are processed by arc welding robots.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a workpiece positioner is provided comprising a positioner chassis, a rotary framework, and first and second sets of workpiece supports. The rotary framework is coupled to the positioner chassis so as to be rotatable about a longitudinal framework axis. The rotary framework defines opposite rotary framework ends and includes a crossing structure secured to and extending between the opposite rotary framework ends. The crossing structure comprises supportive sheet material. The supportive sheet material defines an X-beam transverse cross section. The first set of workpiece supports is positioned on opposite ones of the rotary framework ends so as to define a first workpiece axis extending between the first set of workpiece supports. The second set of workpiece supports is positioned on opposite ones of the rotary framework ends so as to define a second workpiece axis extending between the second set of workpiece supports.
The supportive sheet material may include offset central apexes. The supportive sheet material may includes a primary supportive sheet and a pair of minor supportive sheets. The supportive sheet material may include a pair of elbow portions and respective arm extensions extending from the elbow portions. The transverse cross section may include first and second angles defining first and second workpiece accommodating sectors. The first workpiece axis may be arranged within the first workpiece accommodating sector along a projection bisecting the first angle. The second workpiece axis may be arranged within the second workpiece accommodating sector along a projection bisecting the second angle.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a workpiece positioner is provided comprising a positioner chassis, a rotary framework, and first and second sets of workpiece supports. The rotary framework is coupled to the positioner chassis so as to be rotatable about a longitudinal framework axis. The rotary framework defines opposite rotary framework ends and includes a crossing structure secured to and extending between the opposite rotary framework ends. The crossing structure comprises supportive sheet material. The supportive sheet material defines at least two intersecting supportive planes and a transverse cross section including at least one supportive apex. The first set of workpiece supports is positioned on opposite ones of the rotary framework ends so as to define a first workpiece axis extending between the first set of workpiece supports. The second set of workpiece supports is positioned on opposite ones of the rotary framework ends so as to define a second workpiece axis extending between the second set of workpiece supports.
The transverse cross section may include a first angle defining a first workpiece accommodating sector and the first workpiece axis may be arranged within the first workpiece accommodating sector along a projection bisecting the first angle. The transverse cross section may include a second angle defining a second workpiece accommodating sector and the second workpiece axis may be arranged within the second workpiece accommodating sector along a projection bisecting the second angle.
The intersecting supportive planes may be defined by a primary supportive sheet, a first minor supportive sheet, and a second minor supportive sheet. The primary supportive sheet may be disposed between the first and second workpiece axes such that a first side of the primary supportive sheet faces the first workpiece axis and a second side of the primary supportive sheet faces the second workpiece axis. The first minor supportive sheet may be mechanically coupled to the first side of the primary supportive sheet along a first coupling line parallel to the first workpiece axis. The second minor supportive sheet is mechanically coupled to the second side of the primary supportive sheet along a second coupling line parallel to the second workpiece axis. The first and second coupling lines are displaced from each other along a diametrical dimension of the primary supportive sheet.
The first minor supportive sheet may include an elbow portion and an arm extension. The arm extension may be mechanically coupled to the first side of the primary supportive sheet so as to form a first triangular cross sectional portion of the crossing structure. The second minor supportive sheet may also include an elbow portion and an arm extension. The arm extension may be mechanically coupled to the second side of the primary supportive sheet so as to form a second triangular cross sectional portion of the crossing structure.
The supportive sheet material may includes a pair of elbow portions, respective arm extensions extending from the elbow portions, and a substantially planar portion defined between the pair of elbow portions. Each of the arm extensions may define a plane intersecting a plane defined by the substantially planar portion. The intersecting supportive planes may be defined by a primary supportive sheet, a first minor supportive sheet, and a second minor supportive sheet. The primary supportive sheet may be disposed between the first and second workpiece axes such that a first side of the primary supportive sheet faces the first workpiece axis and a second side of the primary supportive sheet faces the second workpiece axis. The supportive sheet material may further include a first minor supportive sheet coupled between a first one of the arm extensions and the first side of the primary supportive sheet. The supportive sheet material may further include a second minor supportive sheet coupled between a second one of the arm extensions and the second side of the primary supportive sheet.
The first workpiece axis and the second workpiece axis may be positioned on opposite sides of a portion of the supportive sheet material. The crossing structure may be arranged to function as the sole or primary source of rotational coupling between the opposite rotary framework ends about the framework axis. The first set of workpiece supports may be arranged to permit rotation of a workpiece about the first workpiece axis and the second set of workpiece supports may be arranged to permit rotation of a workpiece about the second workpiece axis.
The workpiece positioner may comprise a single drive motor and a clutch assembly. The single drive motor and the clutch assembly may be arranged to impart selectively rotary motion to the rotary framework about the framework axis and rotary motion to a workpiece supported by a selected set of workpiece supports. Alternatively, the workpiece positioner may further comprise a pair of drive motors. The first motor of the pair of drive motors may be arranged to impart rotary motion to the rotary framework about the framework axis. The second motor of the pair of drive motors may be arranged to impart rotary motion to a workpiece supported by a selected set of workpiece supports.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved workpiece manipulator or positioner. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.